Stolen Kisses
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: "I'm everything you've ever thought of me." He grinned. "I'm selfish and if I see something I want, I've no problem taking it for myself."


**A\N: **So I was feeling a little romantical today.. Don't ask me why, haha. Hope this didn't come out too terribly. I actually thought out a different ending to this, but somehow it didn't fit well to what I was going for, so I thought _meh_. Anyways, happy reading! xx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. (sad life)

**Stolen Kisses.**

* * *

Unaware of how late it had gotten, Riku Harada leaned against the railing of her balcony. The view at night was something to marvel at, with the stars spread out across the dark sky, the moon full above. The city lights sparkled beautifully as everyone readied themselves for a good nights sleep, prepared for a better tomorrow.

Only, she wasn't one of them.

Insomnia had kicked in and she found herself tossing and turning in her bed, unable to keep her eyes closed long enough for sleep to embrace her. She even crept into Risa's room, how they normally did whenever either one couldn't sleep, but her twin sister was far too out of it to notice her. She had stayed only a handful of minutes before she quietly left the room. Figuring she wasn't going to bed anytime soon, she padded barefoot down the stairs and into the kitchen. Maybe making a small cup of chocolate will lull her enough to get some shut eye afterwards.

Leaning slightly over the railing, Riku watched in silence at the world beneath her. She felt so high up, so far apart from the rest of the people in her town. Perhaps it was silly to think so, but she didn't fit in anywhere. Sure, she had friends and people who cared about her, but something had changed. Something had set her apart from everyone else and she wasn't sure what that something was.

That was probably why she couldn't sleep.

She couldn't wrap her mind around what these feelings meant and why she even felt them to begin with. It was eating her alive, so much so that she couldn't eat or sleep. Her conversations with everyone around her were unfocused and off and she was sure they were beginning to notice. It boggled her mind that being one of the brightest she ended up feeling so stupid.

Sighing under her breath, she gingerly sipped her hot cocoa.

"What's a princess doing up at such an ungodly hour?" Came a velvet smooth voice from behind her, hot air brushing her ear.

Gasping, she almost dropped her hot chocolate over the edge, but a quick hand caught it in mid-air. Placing it on the railing, he chuckled as Riku spun on her heel to face the intruder.

_That voice!_

"D-Dark?!" She nearly screamed and if it weren't for his hand that shot up to place a single digit to her lips, she would have.

"Quiet now, princess." He chided softly, his deep amethyst eyes sparkling with amusement. "Don't wanna wake up the other fair-maiden."

At loss for words, Riku could only stare in awestruck at the man before her. Slowly, Dark moved his finger, lightly brushing against her lower lip before dropping his hand altogether. She ignored the way her insides tightened at the contact.

Shifting uncomfortably, Riku averted her gaze. "W-What're you doing here?!" Her voice came off shrilly and obnoxious and she inwardly winced at the sound.

Dark shrugged and moved to stand beside her, propping his elbows so he could lean against the railing.

"Same as you," He replied, his tone light and air-y. "Couldn't sleep."

"That doesn't explain why you're _here_."

He flashed her a look. "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you?"

She snorted before she could stop herself. The sound was quite unladylike, but she couldn't help it. Dark wanting to see _her_? That was laughable. He was teasing her, she knew it!

"Risa's sleeping."

He quirked in eyebrow.

"You can't see her." She continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

She felt like she was talking to a child. And really, he could have been.

A few minutes passed in silence as she glared at nothing in particular before he spoke again.

"You think I came all this way to see Risa?" He questioned, his tone sounding slightly appalled but she couldn't have been sure.

She frowned.

"That's the only reason I can think of." She rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the city. Grabbing her mug, she took another sip of the slightly cold drink.

Abruptly, Dark shook his head and laughed. The sound sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine, though she would never admit it. Clearing his throat, he leaned slightly into her and it took all of her strength not to wholeheartedly freak out and shove him off the balcony.

"If I wanted to see Risa, I wouldn't waste my time talking with you."

Maybe she took it the wrong way, but she zeroed in on his words.

"So am I just a waste of your time then?" She fired back hotly, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

This time it was Dark's turn to frown before he schooled his emotions. She honestly hated when he did that. As if he wasn't already hard to read, he had to go put his feelings in a safe, heavily guarded. First once, she just wanted him to be real with her.

After another moment, Riku realized how her words came out and quickly back-peddled.

"N-Not like I care or anything." She shook her head, her short locks brushing against her cheeks softly.

Dark cocked his head to the side, watching the movement of her hair in silent awe. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. How much he longed to run his fingers through her short, chopped strains. It was hard for him to control himself when it came to her, but the effort was worth her reaction nonetheless. In all honesty, he really had come here because he couldn't sleep. His mind had plagued with one specific girl ever since he'd kissed her only last week. Their first official kiss. In a way. He continuously found himself drifting to thoughts of her, consumed by her entire being. She was a puzzle, a little spit-fire that he found himself attracted to.

He had come to the realization tonight that he wanted to see more of her. He wanted to get a better understanding of what made Riku Harada tick. She was like a ray of light in the darkness that surrounded his ever beating heart. She wasn't like all the other girls he'd come in contact with over the span of what literally felt like forever.

And to be honest, she wasn't like her sister either.

She kept him on his toes, always challenging him. She thrilled him in more ways than he could identify. He's dreamt about her, as well. He doesn't tell Daisuke this, already foreseeing where that conversation would go. But even so, he didn't want anyone to know how much she effected him on more than just one level. He was selfish, everyone knew, and he wanted this little piece of heaven all to himself.

Coming back to reality, Dark noticed Riku was starting to babble, an annoyed expression on her face and he couldn't help but think just how cute she looked when she was mad. Her lips were forming words that slipped off her tongue; his eyes caught every movement and he was paralyzed with desire.

Sure, he could stand here all day and listen to her talk. Her voice was like music to his ears, even if she was lecturing him. But being next to her like this, with no one around to witness a thing, she was so very tempting.

Daisuke was still asleep when Dark took over and hearing the silence within his own mind, Daisuke had still yet to wake up. Seeing his chance and realizing it might not happen again, Dark stole it.

Riku was beyond aggravated at this point. Not only did Dark think he could just waltz into her house and try to make conversation with her at this hour of the night, but then he just blanks and isn't listening to a word she was saying. Her hot chocolate had been since chilled to the point of disgusting and just as she was debating to fling the mug at his head, he moved.

Dark towered over her, standing uncomfortably close for her liking. Her mug forgotten off to the side, he caged her in with his body. His left hand gripping the railing behind her, while his right hand gently caressed her cheek.

Riku blushed, stuttering over her words that didn't quite form correctly. His fingers brushed against hers in a deliberate fashion, his breathing coming out slightly hoarse from the closeness.

Damn, how he just wanted to take her.

"Riku," He breathed, his hot breath fanning her equally hot face. He inhaled her scent, a mixture of strawberries and the powder of her hot chocolate before it became liquid. Every time he breathed, his chest would lightly brush up against hers and he could hear the quick intake of air each time. He felt suddenly lightheaded with emotions he didn't care to sort through in his moment because he had her. She was right here, ready to be stolen from beneath everyone's nose.

So close.

Abruptly, Riku yanked her hand from beneath his and with both free hands, shoved at his hard chest with all of her strength she possessed in this moment. He stumbled back, a look of surprise crossing his face. Riku began to breathe heavily, her eyes slightly glazed over. The words she wanted to spit into his face were lost on her tongue. She didn't know what to think. He had almost kissed her. _Again_.

Composing himself, Dark took a cautious step forward.

"Riku?"

She snapped her eyes shut. "Stop!"

He froze at her command.

Eternity seemed to breeze by in slow motion and Riku secretly hoped that once she opened her eyes, Dark would be gone and she would be in her bed, waking up from a very bad dream. Slowly, she peeled open her eyes.

Staring at her with a small frown, Dark stood straight and tall. She exhaled shakily, dropping her shoulders weakly. Dark took another step.

Riku dropped her gaze to the ground. "You can't." She murmured, her voice small. Her body began to shake slightly and she could feel tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes.

Seeing her looking so vulnerable left Dark feeling uneasy himself. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her into his protective arms and shield her from the cruelty that this life brings. However, he momentarily realized he was probably the cause of such a thing.

"Why not?" He asked, forcing his tone to remain calm despite the ever growing tidal wave of emotions deep inside at the girl in front of him.

Truthfully, she couldn't give a reason why. Was it because of her feelings for Daisuke? Her sisters infatuation with the Phantom Thief? Or was the real reason because she couldn't see herself falling for someone like Dark?

_Someone like Dark_.

Something within her snapped at the thought of such a thing. To be honest, she didn't know this man in the slightest. She didn't know his favorite color or what his hobbies were. She was unaware of his favorite pasttime and what types of food he liked. She didn't know Dark at all.

So then, why did her heart accelerate whenever he was around? Why did his touch feel so familiar and warm?

She couldn't answer those questions and likewise, she couldn't answer him. Her mind was racing and yet, she found her resolve diminishing.

"_I _can't." She revised, lifting her head up to lock eyes with him.

Dark was stunned into silence by the emotions floating behind her hazel orbs. _So beautiful. _He could only think as the wind picked up and brushed her hair this way and that.

Clearing his throat, he tried once more, "Will you hear me out?"

"Dark..."

He shook his head, his long purple bangs covering his eyes.

"I know I'm asking for a lot. It's no secret that I'm selfish and arrogant and I know you _hate _me, but-"

_Hate?_

Did she hate Dark?

"But I need you to hear me out." He paused, lifting his gaze. "_Please_, Riku."

Her heart hammered within the confines of her ribcage.

He had her undivided attention and now that he did, he couldn't find the words to express the feelings bubbling beneath the surface whenever her face came into play. It was so much different than how he viewed Risa and-

Sighing deeply, he ran a hand through his violet hair and groaned. All of a sudden, he felt a strong pull within his chest, causing him to visibly flinch. Riku's eyes widened minimally and she caught herself stepping forward.

"Dark?"

_Dark?!_

Daisuke's boyish face came into mind and Dark inwardly cursed at his impeccable timing.

_Dark, what're you doing?! Why are we at the Harada's?! Dark!_

"I'm sorry," He began, unsure himself of who he was apologizing to. "I think I screwed up." He sighed again and looked beyond her head to the city below.

"I don't understand." She whispered confusedly.

_Dark, answer me!_

_Sorry, Daisuke._

_Dark-_

"Dark, what's going-"

The words died on her throat, a familiar pair of lips crashing upon her own. She gasped into his mouth and he took this moment to push her against the railing and slip his tongue between her lips, tasting the sweet essence that was Riku Harada.

Her hands latched onto his arms and felt as they flexed in the palm of her hand. His tongue ran smoothly against her own as he wedged himself impossibly closer to her, wanting to feel every inch of the beauty beneath him. Heat pooled through her midsection and started to settle in between her thighs as he moaned into her mouth. Or was that her making that sound?

He could faintly hear the sound of a voice in the back of his head, but it was easily ignored by the sound of Riku's moaning. His head was a mess and he felt the resolve from earlier fade as her body molded nicely into his own. Almost as if she were made specifically for him. He allowed such foolish thoughts to enter his mind and set up camp because all that mattered was here and now and this girl who was kissing him back.

Riku wasn't sure what the hell was happening but before she knew it, her hands raked up Dark's arms before plunging themselves into his hair as she tried to pull herself even closer to him. His mouth was slanted upon her own and the friction between their bodies was slowly becoming uncomfortable. Her body was on fire, his entire being was consuming her and she felt light as air pressed so tightly against him.

Anything she thought about him before now meant nothing at all. Everything escaped her and she was free-falling.

Unsure of how much time passed by, Dark allowed himself to succumb to the sacred maiden in his arms. His lips broke free from hers and he smirked as he felt her pout against him, but he quickly silenced any further complaint as he trailed his lips that still tasted of hot chocolate, down the length of her jaw and throat. Her body reacted accordingly and she inhaled sharply, moving her hips against his. He growled at the friction and started to suck and nip at her neck, knowing full well what that would do to her perfect skin.

"Dark!" She gasped, his name falling carelessly off her tongue and it sounded heavenly coming from her beautiful lips.

He pushed his mind to remember every inch, every detail of this woman. He would burn it into his head so when everything was all said and done, he could return to the one place that brought him happiness. He knew this was the only chance he would get. Daisuke would soon regain control over his body and Dark would recede into the dark corners of his mind, shut out from the rest of society. And Riku? She wouldn't be in his arms. She wouldn't be feeling his touch. She would eventually forget him and all thoughts would turn towards his otherhalf once more.

Even the thought of that becoming reality tore him up inside and he tried his best not to suffocate her in his arms so that he may keep her there forever. God, he wished things didn't have to be this way. Hadn't he suffered alone long enough? Why could he just have this one thing?

Feeling another tug in his chest, Dark grunted and pulled back slightly. Daisuke was fighting him, he could feel it.

_Now look who's being selfish, Dai._

As he opened his eyes to look down, Riku was terribly out of breath and quite disheveled. Her lips were slightly swollen and the hickey on her neck was more than just noticeable.

Before he could stop himself, he murmured, "Beautiful."

Riku seemed to be coming back down from her significant high because her head finally caught up with what happened. Dark's hair was in a complete disarray although she was sure she looked a lot worse.

"Why did you do that?" She suddenly felt like crying, although unsure of why. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Dark paused, thinking carefully over her question, debating on how he could possibly put into words on _why. _

_Dark!_

"Tch." Dark scoffed, averting his gaze in irritation. He needed more time. He needed a lot more time than this. It wasn't enough. It wasn't-

Reaching up slowly, Riku cupped Dark's cheek in her hand. Caught off guard, Dark could only stare down at her.

"I told you," She began, her tone distant yet sad and he couldn't fathom why. "_You _can't."

It was a loaded statement and Dark suddenly realized _why_. Daisuke was closing in around his body and Dark knew he had run out of time. Sighing, Dark leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Of course he knew he couldn't. But that didn't stop him from doing what he did best.

"I know."

Riku stayed silent, merely allowing the feel of Dark's skin to calm her chaotic thoughts. Her mind was still buzzing from their previous actions.

Finally, he opened his eyes but they weren't the same affectionate ones she had witnessed earlier. Amethyst orbs stared down at her in their old way they use to, making her shift uncomfortably. She had the sudden urge to call him a pervert and attempt to strike him, but her body was frozen in place.

Leaning over her, he smirked. "Silly girl, have you forgotten who I am?"

Dark had taken on a drastic change from the man who stood before her only moments prior. She frowned and dropped her hand but he caught it before it hung by her side. He pulled her flush against him and used his other hand to grip the back of her head, his fingers tangling through her short hair.

"I'm everything you've ever thought of me." He grinned. "I'm selfish and if I see something I want, I've no problem taking it for myself."

Feeling a sudden spark of anger, Riku started to thrash against him, pulling and tugging trying to break free of his grasp. Dark chuckled amusedly and dipped his head.

"And what I want," His lips glided smoothly over her ear, halting her movements. "All I'll ever want," He moved slightly back, running his nose gently over her lips, parting them. "Is the taste that your lips allow." _My sacred maiden. _

_Dark!_

His lips met hers in a slow and deliberate fashion, drawing out every last ounce of emotion that this woman could give to him, stealing it for himself.

_Forgive me, Riku._


End file.
